1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ophthalmic topical agent having a remedy action for diseases of iris and ciliary body and can be utilized in the medical field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Iris diseases and ciliary body diseases are caused by diabetes, arthritis, gonorrhea, syphilis, tuberculosis, trauma and so forth. Example of these diseases includes iritis, iris paralysis, cyclitis, iridocyclitis, etc. and particularly, serious cases of them lead to loss of eyesight. In order to remedy these ophthalmic diseases, a causal treatment of curing the illness as their cause or a symptomatic treatment of administering atropine to the local area is adopted. Some relatively mild cases are cured by a causal treatment, but chronic serious cases cannot be cured even if the causative illness is cured radically by a causal treatment. Hence, hitherto there have been never known any curative measures for such serious diseases.
This invention has for an object to provide an ophthalmic topical agent for remedying diseases of iris and ciliary body.